wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skunked!
"Skunked!" is the 22nd episode of the second season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on October 25, 2013. Overall, it is the 62nd episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, in the Sonoran Desert, a few skunks den up in the Tortuga and the Wild Kratts crew has to evacuate. As they get sprayed one by one, they try harder to reclaim their headquarters without surprising the skunks, and to find an effective skunk stink antidote. Furthermore, Zach Varmitech decides to take advantage of the situation, and he uses his newest invention, the Bubble Bot, to safely sneak into the Tortuga, and starts downloading all of Aviva's invention data. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are riding their bikes across the Sonoran Desert, when they stop to check out an animal known for its smell: the hooded skunk. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are racing their Buzz Bikes through a canyon in the Sonoran Desert, when a mountain lion pounces on their Buzz Bikes, throwing them onto a cactus. A spotted skunk comes out of its den and sprays the mountain lion with its odorous liquid. The Kratt brothers then break free of the cactus and return to the Tortuga. The spotted skunk activates the phone feature of the Kratt brothers' Creature Pod, phoning Zach Varmitech, who is working on his newest invention: the Bubble Bot. He responds and finds out that the Kratt brothers have left their equipment in the desert, which gives Zach the idea to steal the Wild Kratts' inventions. Back at the Tortuga, Jimmy finds an animal he calls a "kitty cat" behind a backpack, which starts to stomp its feet and do a handstand. Jimmy is impressed, but gets sprayed after Aviva and Koki reveal it is a skunk. Jimmy, Koki, and Aviva evacuate the Tortuga just when the Kratt brothers arrive and to their dismay that the Tortuga reeks of skunk stench. Now taken over by skunks, the Wild Kratts then make attempts to take back the Tortuga. On their first attempt, Martin puts on a nose plug before entering the Tortuga's cockpit. However, he takes the nose plug off at the wrong moment, and another spotted skunk sprays him. On their second attempt, Chris lays a basket of food in front of the entrance and lures the skunks out. Koki tries to sneak inside, but she trips at the sight of a scorpion and gets sprayed by the skunks. The skunks then reenter the Tortuga. Zach, in his Bubble Bot, lands in the Sonoran Desert. Jimmy, Koki, and Martin are nearby, trying to remove the skunk stink. Although unable to do so, they see a skunk, which Martin names Mr. P.U. Skunk., fend off a rattlesnake. They follow P.U. in order to collect some skunk spray to help Aviva find a skunk stink antidote. On the Wild Kratts's third attempt to reclaim their headquarters, Chris lowers Aviva into the Tortuga from a tree, when a spotted skunk sprays Chris, and he falls into the Tortuga. A skunk inside the Tortuga sprays Aviva, and she quickly grabs the Creature Power Suits and the Mobile Invention Kit before exiting. Martin, Koki, and Jimmy come back, along with P.U. and a vial of skunk spray. Then Zach enters the Tortuga and plugs a storage device into the main computer. The Zachbots also encase the skunks. He gets out of his Bubble Bot, knowing that he is safe from their odorous spray. Aviva finishes the Skunk Discs, and the Kratt brothers activate their Creature Power Suits. Chris catches sight of Zach in the Tortuga's garage. Zach runs into the main room and takes his storage device out and grabs the encased skunks. However, Chris is blocking one of the entrances, so Zach leaves for the opposite, but not before realizing it is blocked by Martin. Zach then prepares to exit from the third door, when P.U. appears and sprays Zach. Zach drops the encased skunks and the storage device and runs out the Tortuga, screaming. At the end, Aviva finishes a machine that sprays a combination of hydrogen peroxide, baking soda, and dish detergent on the Wild Kratts crew, removing the smell of skunk stink from them. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers spend more time with skunks, and as a result, they start smelling like skunk spray. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech = Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * Western Spotted Skunk: Mr. P.U. Skunk (also called Little Stinker) * Arizona Bark Scorpion (called Scorpion) * Greater Roadrunner (called Roadrunner) * Coyote * Mountain lion * Long-nosed Leopard Lizard * Dusky Darkling Beetle * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Hooded skunk * Striped skunk * Collared peccary (called javelina) * Gila monster * Great horned owl Key facts and Creature Moments *When a spotted skunk feels threatened, it first stamps its front feet. Then it raises its tail and/or does a "hand stand". After that, it sprays its odorous chemical. *One effective skunk stink antidote involves hydrogen peroxide, baking soda, and dish detergent. This solution eliminates the smell and replaces it with a refreshing one. It is more effective than tomato soup/juice and vinegar as one has to soak in that stuff for a long time for it to work. *People often mistake skunks for cats. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes set in North America